Golden Eye Husky
Golden Eye Husky is the king of the Ligers who became a member of Big Green's Second Squad after joining Big Green. He seems to be a rival to Jumpy Ghostface since they are both animals, although there have yet to be any scenes which shows their rivalry. Appearance Golden Eye Husky is large and yellow coloured with a white belly and white around his features on his face. He has large yellow eyes with black eyelash like patterns around them. He has a brown mane on his head a yellow "snout", brown arrow marks between his eyes and brown marks on his cheeks that resemble whiskers. He has thick arms and legs with claws on his hands and feet, much like normal ligers. He also at times carries a red ring in his mouth. He is distinguished from other ligers by his slightly larger size, his face markings, and yellow eyes with eyelash patterns around them. Personality Like all the Second Squad members, Golden Eye Husky strives to be the best and surpass First Squad. However they keep falling short of First Squad because they fail to realize that being the best means more than being good fighters. He is apparently rivals with Jumpy Ghostface, though they've never been seen fighting, but appears to not really like any of First Squad. Though he has helped them on occasions, as seen in "Porcupine Castle", when his tough skin protected them from the Porcupine spines. In Liger Castle, he appeared to be very good at tricking people, as he and the other Ligers fooled Commander ApeTrully and the Tank Army into thinking they were nice, by wearing cute looking glasses to pretend to be cute, then turned tables by taking the tanks and trapping them. Abilities *'Fire breathing'- Golden Eye Husky has the ability to breathe fire, like all other ligers. His fire is shown to be powerful enough to destroy boulders. *'Tough skin'- Golden Eye Husky, like all ligers, has really tough skin which makes it hard to hurt him. He's notable for being the only member of Second Squad to help on an important mission as he came with First Squad and Apetrully to save the Air Force in Porcupine Castle. Gallery Photo419.jpg|Golden Eye Husky wearing cute looking glasses, to pretend to be nice Goldeneyehusky2.jpg|Golden Eye Husky roaring Goldeneyehuskysmile.jpg|Golden Eye Husky smiling Goldeneyehuskyohdear.jpg|Golden Eye Husky angry at Sonia Golden Eye with human.png|Golden Eye Husky nuzzling with a human (Show intro screen) Secondsquad3.jpg Second to None 142.png|Golden Eye Husky with Second Squad Golden Eye breathing fire.jpg Trivia *The "Husky" bit in Golden Eye Husky's name likely comes from the term "Husky" meaning "large and strong, and heavily built", which he is. The "Golden Eye" part refers to his eye colour, as he is the only Liger to have Golden eyes. *He is the biggest member of Second Squad. **He is sometimes shown to be a similar size to Hurricane Lee, but he is actually a lot bigger than him. *It's currently unknown how they figured out Golden Eye Husky's name, as he couldn't talk in "Liger Castle" and he was referred to as "Liger King". *Despite apparently rivalling with Jumpy Ghostface, they have yet to show any rivalry towards eachother. Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Second squad Category:Animal Leaders Category:Recurring characters Category:Male Characters Category:Talking Animals Category:Animal Characters Category:Classified Heroes Category:Kings Category:Felines Category:Mammals Category:Deuteragonists